Robot Wars: The Second Wars/Heat E
The Second Wars - Heat E was one of 12 heats to determine the semi-finalists of Robot Wars: The Second Wars *Heat E featured Spin Doctor, the original thwackbot, and its famous Trial run, in which it destroyed Matilda's tusk. *Pain became the first robot to withdraw from competition and never make it into the arena because of electronics malfunctions. *Heat E also featured the fourth seed and only veteran in the heat, Killertron, who became the winner of the heat. *This was the first time a robot was pushed into the Pit of Oblivion. Competing Robots Newcomers Spin Doctor From Huddersfield *Team Members: Peter Duncanson, Phillip Duncanson, Martin Griffin *Weight: 66.6kg *Dimensions: 155 x 120 x 40cm *Ground Clearance: 20mm *Power: 1 x 12v battery *Weapons: 20 inch chainsaw, front plough, maces Pain From Norwich *Team Members: Jon Witte, Pete Birch *Weight: 80.9kg *Dimensions: 130 x 70 x 45cm *Ground Clearance: 0mm *Power: 2 x 12v batteries *Weapons: Kinetic Stabber Technophobic From Bournemouth *Team Members: Mark Green, Mike Halon, David Hayward *Weight: 82.2kg *Dimensions: 140 x 75 x 55cm *Ground Clearance: 6mm *Power: Petrol driven lawnmower engine *Weapons: 9' Steel Cutting disc and blades Schumey From Darwen in Lancashire *Team Members: John Pocock, John Turnball *Weight: 79.3kg *Dimensions: 95 x 77 x 30cm *Ground Clearance: 50mm *Power: 2 x 12v batteries *Weapons: Spikes ORAC From Bicester *Team Members: Peter Reynolds, Barry Davis, Jason Wright *Weight: 55.3kg *Dimensions: 165 x 80 x 60cm *Ground Clearance: 70mm *Power: 2 x 12v batteries *Weapons: 9 inch circular cutting disc and front chisels Veterans Killertron From Bromley in Kent *Team Members: Richard Broad, Abdul Degia, Ian Degia *Weight: 75kg *Dimensions: 145 x 70 x 60cm *Ground Clearance: 100mm *Power: 2 x 12v batteries *Weapons: Pickaxe Gauntlet 1. ORAC - Completed - ORAC's high ground clearance gave it an advantage in taking the central route. Despite a bit of wheel-slip on the see-saw, it made it over, before pulling off a quick turn away from Shunt, allowing it to reach the endzone. 2. Technophobic - 11.3m - Technophobic headed straight for the see-saw getting caught on the spikes briefly, but escaped and continued up the ramp, straight into the claws of Dead Metal. However, the house robot's cutting disc wasn't working, so Shunt came in and began to hammer through Technophobic's armour. As the house robots backed up, Technophobic had one last run, but it was blocked by Dead Metal again. 3. Killertron - 10.3m - Killertron made it up onto the see-saw, but halfway across, it turned and drove off the side. Although it escaped, Shunt was blocking the path, so Killertron started attacking Shunt with its axe, causing quite a bit of damage.While Shunt and Killertron were exchanging blows Dead Metal began to cut through the orange wheelie bin lid. When cease was called Killertron had moved no further. 4.' Schumey - 7.3m' - Schumey's top speed of 30mph appeared to be its biggest asset, but it was also its downfall. It charged straight at the see-saw and its lack of real control meant that it fell right off. It remained stuck until Sir Killalot came in from behind, picked it up and turned it over. 5. Spin Doctor - 3.8m - Spin Doctor's biggest problem was its size (in fact, it was unable to actually fit in the starting grid and had to be placed just outside). Although it contemplated going for Sir Killalot's route, it went for the ram rig instead. Unable to fit down that route it was then wedged onto the spikes by Sir Killalot. Spin Doctor was eventually freed and made a dash for the end of the ramrig but only made a few more metres before cease was called. 6. Pain - 0m - Before the run had even started, Pain's electronics died and the team called for a restart. The team quickly fixed Pain up with some spare electronics so that it would be able to drive (thus losing the spike weapon), but on the second attempt, it became clear that the changes hadn't worked, as Pain still would not move. Despite several attempts to get it fixed, the team could not get Pain working again and had to drop out. Eliminated: Pain Trial (King of the Castle) 1. Spin Doctor - Survived - Spin Doctor begun spinning on the spot as Matilda and Shunt closed in. This left the house robots momentarily stumped . Shunt promptly steered itself off the ring at which point Matilda charged at Spin Doctor. This proved a mistake as Matilda's tusks came into contact with the spinning robot, one was torn off. As time ran out Matilda tried, and failed, to back into Spin Doctor and push it off. 2. Killertron - Survived - This was the first run and Killertron faced Shunt and Dead Metal who was substituted for Matilda after this run. Shunt had difficulty getting off its ramp but when it did finally get into the ring it began to pierce Killertron's armour. Killertron held off the house robots until in the dying seconds when it was pushed towards the edge. It looked like Killertron was going to be forced off the ring but it hooked onto one of Dead Metals spikes with its axe, preventing it from falling. 3. Technophobic - 35.95s - Technophobic tried to attack Matilda, before Shunt nearly pushed it off the ring. Matilda lifted up Technophobic, but couldn't finish it off. Shunt pushed Technophobic off the ring, but it dragged Matilda with it. 4. Orac - 28.95s - Shunt had difficulty in getting onto the ring again but this time it fell off the ramp, leaving Orac with only Matilda to contest against. Matilda exploited Orac's high ground clearance, lifting it and spinning it around, before pushing it off. 5. Schumey - 9.40s - Once again it was Schumey's speed which proved its undoing. It drove straight into Shunt, which left it very near the edge. As Matilda closed in on Schumey, it tried to escape and in doing so drove off the ring Eliminated: Schumey Arena Semi-Finals Killertron (4) vs Orac Orac's chisels initially kept Killertron at a distance where it couldn't hit Orac with its axe but Orac drove over the spikes and its chain came off. Killertron launched some vicious attacks at Orac and pushed it onto the flame pit. Winner: Killertron Spin Doctor vs Technophobic The Spin Doctor team had added flails to the robot so that when it spun it would cause damage. It seemed to be gaining the upper hand against Technophobic which couldn't seem to find an effective form of attack on Spin Doctor. Technophobic's wiring caught fire but Spin Doctor had become immobilised in the centre of the arena. Winner: Technophobic Final Killertron (4) vs. Technophobic Killertron had the edge on weaponry but Technophobic managed to get out of the way of each blow once by almost driving straight into Dead Metals pincers. Technophobic left itself vulnerable to an attack from Killertron and it was pushed into the pit. Winner: Killertron Category:The Second Wars